Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to systems and methods for assisting diagnosing and/or titrating medication for predetermined conditions and assessing the effectiveness of medication. More specifically, the present invention relates to systems and methods for assisting diagnosing and/or titrating medication for predetermined conditions and assessing the effectiveness of medication prescribed for a predetermined condition including, but not limited to, Attention Deficit Disorder (“ADD”) and Attention Deficit Hyperactivity Disorder (“ADHD”).